BRoken and the Beast
by Ex Mentis
Summary: The original tale of Beauty and Beast but with a BRoken twist. Enjoy!


**A little something my friend on DeviantArt, bbb35, requested of me. Hope you enjoy it, bro!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

* * *

**BRoken and the Beast**

Once upon a time, there was a merchant named Maxwell Tennyson, who lived in the little town of Bellwood. Living with him, were his three grandchildren: Ken, Gwen, and Ben. While Ken and Gwen were brother and sister (Ken being the eldest), Ben was their cousin. Ben was well known in Bellwood, and so was nicknamed 'Ben Ten', for he was ten times more handsome, kinder, wittier, and pure of heart than any one else.

Though once rich and wealthy, the four Tennysons had fallen on hard times and had gone from a mansion in the city, to a small cottage on the edge of town. So one day, hoping to reclaim their former wealth, Maxwell decided to journey into the city.

"Kids," Maxwell said to his grandchildren, "if my trip meets with good luck, what gifts can I bring you?"

"Bring me back a new leather jacket," Ken replied. "It's been forever since I've last worn one, and it would be nice to look smart for the Festival in the Revonnah Village."

"And I would like some new books, grandpa," Gwen replied. "For want to study to be able to attend a school on scholarship, and I will need all the help I can get."

Maxwell nodded at their requests before turning to his youngest. "And you, Ben?" he asked. "What shall I bring you?"

"Grandpa Max, you know I only want you to come back safe and sound," Ben replied as he anxiously crossed his arms.

"Come, come, there must be something," Maxwell tutted, "I can't bring your cousins their gifts and return with nothing for you."

Ben looked down; he needed to ask for something, otherwise it would look like he was showing off how modest and unselfish he was in front of his cousins. "Bring me a rose," Ben finally said. "It's been so long since I've walked through our garden, and a rose will remind me of the good times."

"Very well then," Maxwell said. "Farewell, kids!" And so, Maxwell left their cottage and made his way to the city.

_**-BRoken-**_

Unfortunately, things did not fare well for the merchant in the city. After many months he had to return home empty handed. The winter snow had just begun, making the journey more difficult. The low temperatures, and the temperamental nature of Maxwell's RV, resulted in the merchant's vehicle breaking down on the side of the road.

"No!" he exclaimed, before opening the hood and assessing the damage. Needless to say, the 'Rust Bucket' (for that was the name given by Maxwell's grandchildren) had driven it's last mile.

Thankfully, there was a castle not too far from where he stood. Braving the harsh winds and cold, the merchant traveled by foot to the castle.

"I hope that the owner will be good enough to let me sleep here for the night," Maxwell said to himself before walking through the main gate and into the castle grounds. He was stunned to see that the castle grounds held no sign of the blizzard; it was as if the weather could not touch this place.

As he came before a very large door, he went to reach for the knocker, but was stunned again as the door opened of it's own accord!

"Hello?" Maxwell called out into the vast and dark hall. All of a sudden, the hall was lit by dozens of small blue-flamed candles. In the center of the hall was a banquet table and a single chair. Upon the table was a plate of warm food and a goblet of wine. The chair pulled itself out, as if awaiting the merchant's presence upon it.

Maxwell paused for a moment, evaluating his options, before deciding to take part in the hospitality being offered to him.

"Well," Maxwell said, "it seems I am invited to eat." The merchant sat down and, lifting the goblet up in a toast, he called out, "Thank you!"

_**-BRoken-**_

The next morning, the well-rested merchant lef the castle. "Whoever you may be, kind owner of this castle" Maxwell called out, "I thank you for your generous hospitality."

As the merchant walked down the path from the castle to the main gate, he paused as he noticed a lovely rose bush covered in blooming flowers. "Ah," Maxwell exclaimed, "at least I can bring a smile to Ben's face." Maxwell then bent down and picked out a single rose from the bush.

All of a sudden, a thunderous growl sounded across the castle grounds, and the sky above turned a dark, stormy gray.

Maxwell fell to his knees in fear as a monstrous beast appeared before him. It's body was covered in puce fur, except for it's face, which was bone white with strange black markings. It carried wicked claws and sharp fangs. It's eyes were orange but rimmed in blood-red, and it's pupils were sickle-shaped. It's whole body was long, thin, and jagged, and the creature stood at an impressive and terrifying seven feet in height.

"Steal my roses, will you?" it growled in fury. "You are _very_ grateful, indeed! I have saved your life by welcoming you into my castle, and in return you steal one of my roses, which I value above everything!"

Maxwell could not bare to look into the beast's face, both in fear and revulsion.

"Prepare yourself for death!" the beast exclaimed as it took an attacking stance.

"Please, please, forgive me!" the merchant begged. "It's only a single rose for my grandson, Ben!"

The beast growled before saying, "Then you will replace my rose by giving me your grandson in exchange!"

"No! No!" the merchant cried out, not wanting to lose his beloved grandson over something as trivial as a rose.

"Then you shall die this minute," the beast replied matter-of-factly.

Maxwell's face scrunched up in courageous resolve and said, "Better me than one of my grandchildren."

The beast's eyes softened slightly, humbled by the merchant's loyalty to his grandchildren. So, he made an addendum to his previous deal. "If you send your grandson, I will do him no harm." The beast then gestured to a nearby garage. The sound of an engine roared, and from the garage appeared a cream-and-orange colored flying vehicle. "Take my Proto-TRUK. Just name the place where you wish to go, and you will be there. Send me your grandson in three days or I will hunt you all down! Now go!"

Maxwell had no choice. He climbed inside the beast's Proto-TRUK and said, "Take me home."

_**-BRoken-**_

Upon arriving home, the merchant told Ben and his cousins what had happened. Ben, feeling a sense of duty and obligation towards the matter, added with his own natural compassion, announced that he had to leave and go to the Beast's castle. Maxwell forbade such an act before sending all three of his grandchildren to bed.

That night, while everyone else slept, Ben packed what few belongings he had and snuck out to the Beast's Proto-TRUK. Climbing inside he whispered, "Take me to Beast's Castle." Once he arrived and stepped into the mysterious castle, a gravelly voice that seemed to come from the shadows themselves said, "Welcome to your castle, Ben."

Ben walked across the main hall, the blue-flamed torches guiding his path. He soon found himself in front of a room that was as big as his grandfather's cottage, adorned with plants, bookshelves filled with books, a desk and chair, a wardrobe filled with handsome clothes done in blacks, whites, greens, and browns, and a bed fitted with the softest and warmest sheets and blankets imaginable.

"This is your room, Ben. Everything in this castle is yours," the mysterious voice said, "I will obey your every wish."

Ben sat down in front of the desk and said, "I wish only to see my family."

Suddenly, the small mirror that had been sitting in his desk glowed, and upon the glass, an image of his grandfather appeared. He was kneeling beside Ben's old bed, head in his hands, crying. Ben couldn't help but turn away from the image which was pulling so harshly at his heart.

That night, at dinner, Ben slowly sampled the delicious and exotic foods sitting before him. Then, the voice from the shadows said, "Would you like to see me?"

"You are my master now," Ben said resignedly, bowing his head down as a sign of obedience.

"No," the voice replied sadly, "I am just the Beast. You are master of this castle now. Tell me to go and I'll leave."

"Let me see you, then," Ben said.

And from the shadows came forth the Beast. Puce and white fur with black markings, yellow eyes, fangs, and claws.

Ben recoiled as he drew in a sharp breath of surprise.

"Ben," the Beast said, shying away from the young man as he did so, "do you think I am..._ugly_?"

"Yes, Beast, you are ugly, but, you treat me well," Ben said.

"Then, will you marry me?" the Beast asked.

Ben paused before asking, "What can I say so you won't be angry?"

"Say 'yes' or 'no'. Whichever is truthful," the Beast replied.

"Then no, I cannot," Ben replied. "I do not love you."

The Beast then disappeared into the shadows once more as he said, "Then, good night."

_**-BRoken-**_

Weeks passed, and in that time, Ben spent most of his time out in the beautiful garden's surrounding the castle. Here, he would often meet the Beast and speak with him about this or that as they walked amongst the beautiful flowers. Ben soon found himself looking forward to these daily walks. There were times, though, that the Beast would not appear, but even then, Ben could sense his presence, or hear his voice in the wind.

There was one day, though, that it rained so heavily that Ben would not dare step outside. Stuck in his room with only his thoughts, his mind wandered to his grandfather and cousins.

"I sensed your sadness," the Beast said as he appeared out of the shadows. "Have I distressed you?"

"I'm lonely, Beast," Ben replied. "I miss my family. I _must_ see my grandfather."

"I can not let you go," the Beast said, as he bowed his head in apology. "I would never see you again."

"I'll return in a week; I promise I will!" Ben begged.

Beast looked to Ben and said, "Then I will have faith in you. One week is a long time; much could be lost if you do not return. Farewell, Ben." And with that, the Beast disappeared into the shadows once more.

_**-BRoken-**_

Ben's return was a source of great joy and happiness to his grandfather, but Ben's cousins were jealous of the handsome new clothes he wore and the books he brought with him, and decided to cause trouble between Ben and the Beast.

"But Ben, it's only been a week!" Ken exclaimed.

"Yes, surely the Beast can wait a bit longer for you," Gwen added. "Oh we've missed you so much; it would be cruel for you to leave us now."

"Perhaps you are right," Ben agreed. It had been so long, and he did love his cousins and grandfather so much. "The week has ended and I have heard nothing from Beast. Perhaps I can stay a few more days. Beast will understand."

_**-BRoken-**_

Though the next several days were happy, Ben's thoughts constantly returned to the Beast. He missed him, and he began to worry about him. Remembering that he had brought with him the magic mirror that had once shown him his weeping grandfather, Ben held it in his hands and asked to see the Beast. Ben was horrified as the mirror showed an image of the Beast, sickly and frail, sinking into the barren earth that had once been their garden.

Upon Ben's return, he found that the Beast and the garden weren't the only things that had been laid to ruin; the castle was now nothing more than a pile of old rubble. What was left of it's once glittering mass was spread out on the ground, covered in dirt and dust.

"Beast? Where are you?" Ben cried out, before faint and sickly voice brought his attention over to his right. There was the Beast, just as the mirror had shown him.

"Beast!" Ben cried as he ran over to what remained of his once captor and friend.

The Beast drew in a rattling breath before saying, "I thought you had forgotten me." He took in another labored breath before adding, "I am dying. But, seeing you again means I will die happy."

Ben shook his head and cried, "No, Beast, you must not die! It was not clear to me until now, but I _do_ love you!"

Ben grabbed the Beast's hand and brought it to his face and nuzzled it. A single tear escaped Ben's eye and fell gently onto the Beast's hand. Suddenly, the Beast's whole body began to glow and glitter, and when it all faded away, there lay a handsome young rhevonnahghander man.

As the man opened his eyes and sat up, Ben asked, "Where is my Beast?"

"I was your Beast," the young rhevonnahghander said, "but I am really a prince from the Rhevonnah Village: Rook Blonko. An evil sorcerer named Hex, and his niece, placed a curse on me: making me a beast until someone saw through the ugliness and loved the man who was inside. Dear Ben, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Ben said with a joyful smile, before Blonko pulled Ben into an embrace. And they lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
